Games Of The Dead
by of monsters and me
Summary: We died because of the Capitol. We died for the rebels. We didn't want to die. Chapter 5: Rue was always known to be a singer. On hiatus
1. Eyes

_Games of the Dead_

_Summary: He reminds her of his dead father, but he is not a comfort. _

* * *

_1. His Eyes_

He reminds her of his father. Bright, sea green eyes. Full, soft pink lips. Even the color of his skin. _{The only thing that's hers is the hair – oh, yes, only the hair; well, maybe the broken spirit as well.} _He even has his voice.

Often he complains how he is not his father _{she mixes them together – they look so alike}_. _(I'm not him! I'm not your Finnick, Mom!) _She does not believe him – he is more like his father than he would like to believe.

_{She only thinks he is because of the eyes. The sea green eyes.}_


	2. Flower

_Games of the Dead_

_Summary: When a flower dies, it affects everything. Didn't you know?_

* * *

_2. Flower_

we love you

**primprimprim**

we miss you

oh _dearsweet _**flower**

why did you leave?

don't you know who you left?

don't you get that when the flower d i e s

the **Mockingjay** does also?

xXx

deep in the meadow, two girls play

deep in the meadow, a sad sister ** weeps**

deep in the meadow, tragedies don't happen

deep in the meadow

we are

**s a f e**


	3. Victor

_Games of the Dead _

_Summary: He was many things, but not a dead man._

**Note: **Definitely not my favorite. Perhaps not the worst.

* * *

_3. Of A Victor _

He was a tribute. He was a victor. He was a friend. He was even a newlywed. And then – just like that – the beautiful Finnick Odair was _dead_.

He still remembers his name being called at the Reaping. It was so distant – the memory – yet it stayed so _clear_. How was that? _Why _was that? Was it because that was the day _everything _changed? His mentor – Mags – pulled through, in the end, and he was a tribute no longer. He was a _victor_.

And victors always, _always_ win. Victors die after they've lived their long, somewhat happy lives, they die on a full stomach – but they are broken and desperate and plagued by the taunts of the Capitol and the arena. Tributes are supposed to die in the comfort of their districts – they're not supposed to die by mutts. The time for mutts was supposed to be over – if you were a _victor_.

He's sad he didn't get to say goodbye to his family and friends – his wife, and everyone he's ever known. Life isn't fair! It is because of the Capitol that he died – because of their cruel ways that he had to die like _this_.

What will Annie think, now that he is dead? Will she be mad at him for leaving her –alone and lost and distant forever? Will she be sad – broken and miserable with salty tears? Or does she not even _care_? If there is one thing Finnick does not want, it is Annie not caring about his death. (It's not Annie's fault, though, 'cause she's _crazy _– not that he'd call her that.)

And his friends . . . Well, he knew he would have to leave them sometime, but this is not how it was supposed to happen. Most of his friends were dead, anyways. Still, he had his everyone to say goodbye to – Katniss, Johanna, and even _Haymitch_ (who was, in Finnick's mind, a good person before the Games, or probably _was_).

Not like they'd care about his death – hell, _he _wouldn't care about his death if it were in reverse. Because they are Victors. And Victors take care of themselves. _(Only themselves.)_

Victors are independent, not _de_pendent – because, when it comes to the Capitol, there is only ever _one _winner. _(And Finnick's lost the game.)_


	4. roads

_Games of the Dead_

_Summary: Why are you so kind? It'd be easier to hate you._

**Note: **Haymitch/Maysilee; a tribute to Maysilee (forgive the pun)

* * *

_4. these roads_

You are a monster, Haymitch Abernathy. A monster and I hate you with my soul, you know that? You are too nice, you see, because it'd be easier to hate you. _(You're a monster because I _cannot _hate you; don't you see? Can't you understand that?)_

Because this is the Games we're talking about and if one of us is coming home it's going to be me, okay? I hate to be selfish; Haymitch, but I hate you.

You were always too smart for your own good.

.

.

.

I learn there are many different sides to you, Abernathy. You are thoughtful and diligent with our old mentor; humorous to our little Capitol escort; sly with the other Tributes; and yet sweet and caring with me. This is another reason why I despise you.

You save a special side for me. Trying to get me to trust you, I assume – although I never was the smartest, you know. Not like you. I have a boyfriend back home, too.

I do not give my heart away so easy, Abernathy. You will surely have to try harder than that.

.

.

.

And we team up in the arena, and I find I can't bear to look at you without butterflies in my stomach.

I don't love you.

_(I'm a bad liar, Abernathy. Remember that.)_


	5. Songbird

_Games of the Dead_

_Summary: Rue was always known to be a singer._

**Note: **From District 11 to the Capitol. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer, it sings because it has a song. **

**—Maya Angelou**

* * *

_5. Songbird_

Two children huddle together on a train, cold and alone. They have been sentenced to die.

It wasn't their choosing, really. It was Fate. The girl decides that Fate is nice enough to let her have found the boy—big, strong, like the older brother she always wanted but never had. The boy swears that Fate is the cruelest thing on this Earth and beyond; he hates Fate, despises it. _(Almost more than the Capitol, but is there really a difference?)_

_"You and me, together I see," _the girls sings, the tune unfamiliar and strange.

"You're a beautiful singer," the boy whispers in his gruff not-yet-a-man-but-not-a-boy tone. "What song is that?"

"I don't know," she admits, "I found it in one of my father's songbooks. It's a lovely piece, really, if only I remembered all of it . . ."

"It's wonderful no matter how you sing it," says the boy, trying to be a comfort, "because everything is wonderful with you."

"Thank you," she says back, and for the moment she is not thinking of the million ways she can die.

She's thinking about the boy.


End file.
